The Hospital Wing
by Alania Black
Summary: 10 OCAUHPSM: BZNL. Neville looks like he’s been pushed down the stairs. Blaise is arrested for it. But is everything as it seems?


This is part 10 of the OFFICIAL CHIBI ALANIA UNWRITTEN HARRY POTTER SLASH MONTH!

_This month, from Monday July 11th 2005 until Wednesday August 11th 2005, I am having an Unwritten Harry Potter Slash Month - I have found 30 different Harry Potter slash couples that have 3 or less fics written about them in and each day, I will post a one-shot fic about that couple._

_1 month: 30 days: 30 couples: 30 fics: 1 author._

_Now, for the fun part! On the 31st August, one person who has shown me support and encouragement will find a lovely little email in their inbox offering them a fantastic prize for their support._

_So, review (leave email addresses if you haven't logged in, please), give me support and ye shall receive threefold!_

And today we have Mr. Neville Longbottom and Mr. Blaise Zabini.

So, on with the fic!

WARNINGS: Slash, injured!Neville, Mpreg.

DISCLAIMER: Don't blame _me_ for _her_ disaster!

SUMMARY: #10; OCAUHPSM: BZ/NL. Neville looks like he's been pushed down the stairs. Blaise is arrested for it. But is everything as it seems?

NOTE: This is an AU, where Voldemort didn't rise that night in the Graveyard, so he's just being an annoying nearly-spirit. This is set in their Seventh Year; Blaise is eighteen and Neville is seventeen. Also, to HBP fans, I apologise for Blaise.

The Hospital Wing.

"_Did you hear? Neville's in the Hospital Wing! He broke every bone in his body, and he'll be in there for _months_ getting it fixed!"_

"_No, he was pushed down the stairs! Some dirty Slytherin bullies beat him up and threw him down the stairs! He nearly _died_!"_

"_I heard Neville's in a coma in the Hospital Wing because his girlfriend broke up with him and he tried to jump off the banister."_

By the time Blaise reached the Slytherin table, he'd heard enough about Neville that his entire insides were squirming fearfully. It just kept getting worse! Even Dumbledore looked grave. In fact, Dumbledore looked like he was about to say something.

"Students!" He called. As usual, every eye in the Hall was trained upon him, "We have a very troubling incident in this school. On of our Sixth years, Mr. Neville Longbottom, appears to have been pushed down the stairs. Mr. Longbottom was, luckily, found quickly, and he is now in a coma in the Hospital Wing. The Aurors are treating this as a case of attempted murder and you will be called up individually to meet with either myself, Professor McGonagall or Professor Snape with an Auror to give a statement. I can only hope we have this incident resolved quickly, and we will suffer no more attempts to harm our students." Dumbledore then sat down, looking grave.

"So it's true." Draco murmured. "Someone really did try to kill Longbottom."

"Dumbledore seems really worried about it." Pansy added.

"This is really bad, because no-one's come forward." Draco announced. At the raised eyebrows he received, he elaborated. "Well, with that Muggleborn that died -remember the Chamber of Secrets? - The person who did it admitted to doing in by accident, so they just expelled him without worrying about it. The few other cases of serious injury, the same thing has happened. However, this time, no-one's come forward. If Potter hadn't found him - no doubt looking for him because he was out after curfew - then Longbottom could have _died_, right there at the bottom of the stairs, and no-one would have admitted to hurting him."

"Why do they think he was pushed?" Blaise managed to get out finally.

"They found some bruises, signs of a struggle, on his forearms, and a few scratches on his chest that were obviously from fingernails." Blaise suddenly found himself immensely glad that he'd healed the hickey he'd given Neville, thinking that it would be a bit too much for the supposedly virginal Neville.

: :

Blaise waited until after curfew to visit Neville. He'd seen Potter and Company in here during the day, and knew he should have relative peace. He sat beside Neville, grasping his hand lightly and looking down on the face of his lover. He looked so peaceful, so innocent lying there. You wouldn't believe the things they got up to looking at him. You wouldn't believe he was in a coma.

"Gods Nev. You've got to wake up. They're saying you were pushed, Nev. There's an investigation going, so you have to wake up before they arrest some poor sap and he winds up in Azkaban. You've got to wake up for me, Nev. We can't do this alone, we need you, love." Blaise sat, with one hand on his flat abdomen, the other caressing his Neville's hand gently.

: :

Blaise was called in to see the Auror the next day. He told them everything they wanted to hear; _no, I didn't see Longbottom; yes, I was in the Dorms all night; No, I don't know who pushed him._ The Auror nodded and dismissed him, Professor McGonagall having merely sat and watched.

He went to the Great Hall for lunch, but halfway there, the normally easy morning-sickness reared up, and he found himself throwing his breakfast up into the nearest toilet. He sighed and rubbed his abdomen gently, knowing she'd gotten uppity because of Neville.

He managed to force himself through the rest of the day's lessons and dinner before visiting Neville again.

"Hey love, how are you holding up? She's getting pretty restless without her daddy, love. You need to wake up and tell her it'll be okay, yeah?" He smiled tearfully, looking down at Neville. He heard a noise from Madame Pomfrey's rooms, so he quickly kissed Neville goodbye and hurried out, not noticing eyes following his procession to the door.

: :

Blaise knew something was going on the next day. Several Slytherins were not meeting his eyes, and he noticed Draco being called back in for questioning. He found himself growing nervous as the day passed. It all came to a head at dinner.

Blaise had just been sitting down for dinner when he heard a noise behind him. He turned and looked up, to find himself staring at three Aurors, with Professors Dumbledore and Snape behind him.

"Mr. Zabini?" Blaise nodded sharply. "I am arresting you on the suspicion of attempting to murder Mr. Neville Longbottom on Tuesday evening." The rest was a blur, but Blaise suddenly found himself being roughly pulled up and they were attempting to place manacles on him.

"Wait! What? How... you can't arrest me! Ow! Watch out! What evidence do you have?"

"That can all be answered at Ministry Headquarters." One stony-faced Auror growled at the frightened Slytherin. Blaise was dragged out of the Hall to angry glares from all sides. Even his fellow Slytherins were glaring at him. At the entrance, he passed by Neville's Grandmother and his Aunt and Uncle. His Grandmother halted his procession to glare at Blaise.

"I promise you, you will never touch my Grandson again. If I have to make it so you stay in Azkaban for the rest of your life, then so be it." Blaise paled, his arms wrapping around his stomach protectively.

"Az - Azkaban? You... you can't send me there!" He gasped, as much to Neville's Gran as to the Aurors.

"We can, and we will take a great pleasure in doing so." Blaise found himself in a sort of daze, and didn't even snap out of it until he suddenly found himself tumbling out of the Floo into the Ministry's Atrium. He was taken and pushed into a small cell, where he found himself instantly at the toilet, throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"Oh gods." He choked out, tears running down his cheeks. He'd promised Neville, he'd _promised_ him that he'd never tell another living soul unless Neville agreed. "Neville, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." Blaise sobbed as he curled up on the small prison cot.

: :

"He still hasn't moved? Or said anything?" Professor Snape asked. Blaise's mother was in Italy, and when she heard the charges against her son, she promptly handed over Blaise's accounts and disowned him. Professor Snape was now Blaise's elected guardian, and he was watching his ward worriedly. Blaise had curled up on the prison cot and, aside from the odd shuddering sob, he hadn't moved for two days. The Aurors had to force feed him, and when they did he often threw it back up. "Have you had him checked by a Medi-Wizard?"

"He refused; he said there was nothing wrong with him. Wouldn't let her near him."

"When is his trial?"

"Unless Mr. Longbottom wakes up first, we have to wait until he's been in a coma for two weeks. He has a little over a week to go."

Severus gave one last disconcerted glance in at his young ward, before making his way back to Hogwarts.

: :

Neville woke up that day. Madame Pomfrey kept the news between just herself and Albus, as well as Neville's Gran, so that Neville would have a chance to rehabilitate himself before dealing with the Aurors. They didn't tell him anything about Blaise, either, feeling it was best to leave all that for the Aurors.

Three days later, Neville made his own way to the Great Hall.

"Mr. Longbottom! We're so glad you are alright! How do you feel?"

"Like I've been run over by a flock of angry Hippogriffs, Sir." Neville grew worried by the whole Hall laughing almost in relief. He looked around, his eyes drawing automatically to the Slytherin Table, but his lover was missing. He frowned slightly. Professor Dumbledore, noticing where his gaze had been draw, apparently attempted to console him.

"Mr. Zabini has been taken to Ministry holding cells, where we were waiting for you to wake before holding a trial." Neville whirled around, looking shocked.

"Trial? Ministry _holding cells_? I... you need to take me to the Ministry, _now_. I need to see him."

"You're not well enough to go to the Ministry, Mr. Longbottom!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked.

"Then bring him _here_, I need to speak to him." Professor Snape nodded and left, arriving ten minutes later with a very ill looking Blaise.

"Oh Gods, you're awake." Blaise gasped. Neville glared furiously at the Aurors holding Blaise, before pulling him out of the Hall, slamming the doors and leaving the Aurors inside.

"Blaise Zabini, have you gone INSANE! A... a Ministry holding cell - in your condition? When was the last time you ate? Why the HELL didn't you tell them you were carrying MY child?" Neville yelled at him, not particularly noticing or caring what order his questions were coming in.

"I... I couldn't, I couldn't break my promise... I've just felt so terrible... and, and I didn't know what to do, and they wouldn't see me, except to try and force food down my throat." Blaise broke down into tears in Neville's arms. Neville pulled him close, rubbing his back gently.

"It's going to be okay, don't worry. I think it's about time we came out though, love." Blaise just laughed a little into Neville's shirt and nodded.

Neville gently dried Blaise's tears, before leading him back into the Hall, where he began filling a plate of food for him.

"Here, eat something. I need to talk to my Gran." Neville told him, glaring at the Aurors when they tried to move closer to Blaise.

"Gran? Why, after knowing me for seventeen years, would you NOT recognize that I'm that innately clumsy that I may have, just possibly, _tripped_ down the stairs? And that you have locked a perfectly innocent - not to mention _delicate_ - man up in holding cells without a shred of evidence that he'd hurt me."

"We had evidence! You were covered in bruises and scratches and his magical signature was all over you!" His Gran, looking slightly flustered, declared. Neville turned to look at Blaise with a raised eyebrow. Blaise just blushed and went back to eating.

"Bloody promise." Neville growled under his breath. "The reason I was saturated by Blaise's magical signature was that we were together before I tripped."

"But the bruises, and cuts..." Neville's Gran asked looking confused. Neville's ears went red as he realized most of the Great Hall was listening to their conversation.

"We were... celebrating... and we got a bit... overzealous..." Blaise choked on his garlic chicken breast.

"Overzealous? That's a new word for it." He murmured. Neville had gone rather red, although he was holding up pretty well under the circumstances.

"You... and _him_?" Neville's Gran asked, before promptly fainting. Neville's Uncle rushed to help her, looking at Neville with wonder in his eyes. Neville turned away from them, kneeling in front of Blaise instead.

"Blaise, love, I'm so sorry for leaving you like that." Neville murmured, cupping Blaise's cheek.

"It's alright, it's not like you can help it." Blaise whispered back. Neville smiled and leaned up, kissing Blaise softly on the lips.

"So, how is she? I think you should have Madame Pomfrey check her out." Neville said, frowning worriedly up at Blaise. Blaise nodded and, hand in hand, they made their way to the Hospital Wing.

: :

By the time they were ready to face school again, all charges had been dropped and they were both functioning at optimum health again. Now that they were out, they enjoyed the ability to hold hands and work together all they wanted. Blaise found himself being given weird looks by most of the Slytherins, but they eventually came to terms with his lover. Neville, on the other hand, was instantly accepted, and Blaise often found himself being "forced" to sit at the Gryffindor table.

They did their exams, and then they were Graduating. Blaise was by now pretty big, at seven months pregnant. Using the money from his mother, they bought themselves a nice house, and Neville got a job working at a local Magical Plant Nursery, while Blaise stayed at home, preparing for the baby.

The baby decided, unfortunately, to come a few weeks early, and Neville was woken on his birthday by a rather frantic Blaise, screaming that he was dying or something. After an excruciatingly long labour - involving Blaise's body changing for the birth - Elizabeth Alice Longbottom was born on August 1st. Blaise and Neville got married that Christmas.

: :

"Wait, you actually got _arrested_! Oh gods, that _brilliant_! Wait until I tell Rose _that_!" Neville laughed along with Elizabeth as Blaise finished telling the story. "Why didn't you just tell them about you and dad?"

"Because I was pregnant and hormonal, and I kept telling myself that I _had_ to keep my promise to Neville." Blaise growled, embarrassed.

"Anyway, we need to get to bed, Harry and Draco will be here pretty early tomorrow, and we want to be nice and fresh for them. I think James is coming, too." Neville sent a significant glance to his blushing sixteen-year-old son as he said this.

"Dad! I'm going to be nineteen in three days; you have to stop treating me like I'm a baby! At my age you were married with a one-year-old daughter." Elizabeth argued while Blaise took their glasses through to the kitchen.

"You will always be my baby, Lizzie. And for your information, your father and I were _both_ nineteen when you turned one." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and followed her younger brother to bed.

"What was all that about? With Alex, when you mentioned James?" Blaise asked. Neville laughed slightly and kissed Blaise.

"Come on, you haven't noticed that they're head-over-heels for each other?"

"But they're only sixteen!"

"So were we. At least they are in the same House."

"And hopefully _they_ won't get arrested." Blaise added dryly. Neville laughed.

"At least we didn't tell the kids about that time we were arrested by the Muggle police for "Public Indecency"." Blaise blushed and laughed.

"I'd love to see their reactions to _that_. Now, I believe you mentioned something about bed?" Neville smirked wickedly at Blaise and chased him up to their bedroom.

"USE A SILENCING SPELL!" Resonated from both of their children's rooms.


End file.
